


Insanity

by The_Infinant_One



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Pain, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempts, insane Barry, mentions of Iris, mentions of joe, tell me if I should add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Infinant_One/pseuds/The_Infinant_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meta human nicknamed Mentality escaped the mental hospital the night of the Particle Accelerator explosion. He developed the ability to bring perfectly healthy and normal citizens into unrecognizable monsters within seconds. When Oliver and Barry hunted him down things didn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I found a prompt on tumblr and I had to use it. 
> 
> Person B has to suffer through watching Person A slowly go insane. But before long, it gets to a point where Person B has to kill Person A for both of their own goods. From there it's up to you
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short story!

The effects didn't show up immediately No, they showed up a week after the incident starting off with three _harmless_ words in Oliver and Barry's apartment.

"Fuck off Oliver."

\---  
**One week ago**

Mentality's name was actually Jacob Wilson who managed to escape a mental hospital the night the particle accelerator exploded. The man was dangerous. He was accused of multiple murders, sexual assault, and kidnapping of minors and young adults. When he developed powers he was able to conduct a spiral of fog around him that could descend perfectly normal and healthy citizens into dangerous criminals who ended up being killed on the spot.

Being city hero's it was Oliver and Barry's job to take him down. Oliver was all in for killing the man but Barry insisted not too. In the labs Oliver, Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry strategized a plan which, after a long heated argument, concluded Barry as bait much to Oliver's distaste.

Barry was in one ally in civilian clothing expecting Mentality to come for him while Oliver, suited up, was on the rooftop watching and waiting to send an arrow or two flying. If Barry got hurt Oliver wouldn't be able to forgive himself and would make sure the son of a bitch who hurt him would get an arrow through his heart.

I don't like this." Oliver made sure his annoyance was known to his friends over the ear piece.

"Worry about yourself Oli." Oliver could hear Barry's equal annoyance.

Soon they heard maniacal laughter echoing off brick walls signaling the man was near. It was a laugh that none of the four ever heard before. A laugh that sends shivers down your spine no matter how brave you are. Oliver wasn't scared, but maybe it was because he was high up. Barry on the other hand was visibly shaking below.

"Are you okay Barry?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah yeah it's just really loud down here." He heard a breathless reply.

Oliver was about to say some words of encouragement when he heard a creaking of metal behind him. If he was an amateur he'd probably shit himself when he saw a crazed man slowly making his appearance over the wall. The man had red oily hair with missing teeth and a beard laughing as if he just heard the funniest joke. Once he was up he took two uneven steps before conducting up a spiral of fog and aiming it at Oliver.

"He's up here!" Oliver exclaimed stepping back from the ledge and drawing an arrow.

Before Oliver finished his sentence he watched the light blue fog spiraling towards him at an alarming rate before hearing an inhumane scream. Oliver was momentarily stunned when he didn't feel any effects as the man's crazed laughter grew impossibly louder.

Oliver's gut dropped with his gaze as he realized the fog now being directed downwards at Barry who was writhing on the ground at his feet enveloped in fog. Barry who was in pain and making pathetic whimpers and groans in an attempt to conceal his pain. Oliver could see involuntary tears forming in Barry's eyes when he squeezed them shut and sweat beading on his forehead.

Oliver growled, emotions flooding his senses as he let his arrow fly hitting the man square in the chest. Mentality staggered back spasming but still letting out choked laughs before falling of the ledge. He laughed all the way down until being cut off by the crunching of bones as the body hit the pavement.

He knelt down ignoring the sting in his knee when he fell on it and reached to Barry forcing himself not to panic at his friend's current state.

"Don't." Barry commanded in a pained tone. "Step. Back."

Oliver did as told and watch Barry keep on vibrating while the fog was evaporating into thin air. That's when it occurred to him that Barry was trying to vibrate the fog out of him. He watched helplessly until Barry stopped. And in stop he meant stopped moving or breathing.

\--

**Present day**

  
"Fuck off Oliver." Barry growled glaring at his friend who was on the ground leaning against the sofa. The anger in his eyes didn't last long and was replaced almost immediately by shock followed by guilt.

Oliver looked up at him with a steady gaze forcing himself not to argue back. Internally was a different story. He was surprised that his usually calm friend was angered at a drop of a hat.

"I was just kidding." Oliver raised his hands choosing his words carefully as he raised his hands in defeat slowly. He raised his eyebrows and looked downwards to add to the indication he wasn't playing games.

"I'm sorry. I just- I need a break." Barry breathed in heavily clenching his fists before walking to his room in stiff, robotic movements.

Once he heard the door slam shut, Oliver decided to try to call Cisco for help except he couldn't find his phone. He wasn't as close to the other man as Barry was but if Barry trusted him then Oliver could at least force himself to.

"Damn it.." Oliver mumbled to himself when he saw Barry left his phone on the table in front of him. He took the chance that Barry wouldn't get mad if he used it and typed in the four letter password.

2-5-1-2

Cisco picked up on the fifth ring. "Hey man, what's up? How's Barry?"

Cisco and Caitlin knew what happened to Barry and what the effects could show. Once Oliver explained what happened Cisco brought up what Oliver was refusing to believe.

"Do you think it's the effect of Men-" Cisco's worry was very audible over the device.

"No, don't. He just needs time alone." Oliver was trying to reason with himself. He started picking at the rug underneath him to distract himself.

"I'd still talk to him. If he feels different and-" Cisco informed for about the seventh time within the two weeks.

"I know." Oliver interrupted harshly.

"Dude chill... I care about him as much as you do. I don't want him to end up like the other... victims."

Mutilated bodies flashed across Oliver's mind. People who cut their abdomen, chest, wrists, and in one case a neck in attempts to kill themselves was the last thing Oliver or any of the group wanted Barry to end up like. Oliver squeezed his eyes shut to wipe the thoughts away and ended the call immediately.

He and Barry were fairly new roommates after Oliver left Starling City for a while. When Barry heard the news he invited Oliver to stay with him in his small apartment. Being city hero's the two got along reasonably well at first but soon the friendship grew into something more. They just haven't done anything about it yet.

He walked into their bedroom, (they shared a bed deciding to free up a room) to badger Barry about his outburst. He understood what it was like to have pent up frustration. Hell, he threw out hurtful sentences to Diggle and Felicity a lot when they were still friends with him and- no. That was the past. He wasn't going to think about the past.

When he opened the door all the lights were out and he saw the silhouette of Barry outlining the sheets. From the heavy uneven breathing Oliver knew Barry wasn't asleep but suddenly didn't engage conversation. Instead he attempted to be quiet as he could getting ready for bed. The old and used bed frame creaked a little when he got under the covers turning so he was looking at Barry's back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone off." Barry apologized in such a quiet but strained voice Oliver almost didn't catch the sentence.

"It's fine. Get some rest." Oliver responded in an accidental rough tone causing Barry to flinch.

Oliver felt bad but didn't see a point in apologizing. He waited patiently making sure to keep his movement at a minimal as the unsteady breathing turned into rhythmic, steady ones. That was when Oliver could sleep.

-

Nothing else happened for a couple days. Barry seemed his awkward happy self and the guys could brush off the late night incident as stress overload. Oliver almost forgot it happened until he walked in one night and saw Barry sitting on the sofa resting his elbows on his knees with his hands bandaged up. Something wasn't right

"What happened?" Oliver asked cautiously when approaching.

At first Oliver thought Barry was just in deep thought until he walked closer to see that Barry was staring at the wall with a blank look. He got on both knees until he was eye level with Barry only to see the usual lively hazel-colored eyes dull and void of emotion. Oliver waved his hand in front of Barry but could have been a ghost. He finally decided to poke Barry's shoulder which caused an immediate reaction of surprise causing Oliver to jump in as well.

"I-I-" Barry stammered before focusing his gaze on Oliver looking confused. "When did you get here?"

"Just a moment ago. Did you hear my question?" Oliver asked moving himself onto the couch beside Barry.

"No. I'm sorry. What did you say?" Barry rubbed his eyes with one bandaged hand avoiding eye contact.

"I asked how you got those bandages." Oliver forced himself not to sound angry or judgmental. Not because he was but because that was just the way most of his sentences came out- angry and judgmental.

"I was mixing up some chemicals in my lab for Joe when I felt the room spin and they spilled all over my hands. It hurt." Barry chuckled at himself.

"Are they okay?" Oliver started thinking of Mentality. That wasn't something Barry should be laughing about. Actually, Barry wouldn't be laughing at that at all.

"Well they should be now. I could feel the skin reforming." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Oliver took Barry's hand in his and gently unraveled the bandages to see smooth, scarless skin. He was worried. He couldn't help but think of the worst and that Barry was going to go mad like the others but it was just his metabolism that was keeping the problem at bay. If it was, he was going to enjoy the last few days.

"Hey, are you okay?" Barry asked. His eyes filled with life again and looked concerned at his friend. "You seem a little off..."

 _Am **I** okay?_ Oliver thought. He just nodded scared about what he just thought of.

"You know what? I'm hungry. Let's order pizza, lay in bed, and binge watch Friends or something." Barry clasped his hands together grinning at Oliver trying to cheer him up.

"Okay, yeah." Oliver forced a smile and act happy for Barry's sake.

Oliver and Barry did just that.

Barry fell asleep in his usual fetal position taking up most of the covers. Oliver didn't mind. He kept watching Friends, dozing off to sleep until Barry started sleep talking. Oliver thought it was cute until he realized that what Barry was saying wasn't in English.

Jag ska döda dem alla

\---

"Wait, he said what?" Oliver demanded Caitlin in the Labs.

He recorded what Barry was muttering and sent it to Caitlin to dissect the sentence into its language and words once Barry left for work the next morning. Oliver on the other hand didn't have a day job so he hung around the Labs when he wasn't eating or checking off Barry's to-do list (which was longer than anyone would expect. Not that he minded though).

"You can NOT be serious about this..." Cisco added eyes widening in horror and disbelief.

The three read the bold white words on the screen.

**"I'll kill them all"**

"We need to tell Barry about this." Caitlin broke the silence.

"No! We should wait and see." Oliver couldn't come to terms with reality.

_Not another one._

"Dude..." Cisco tried to break in. "I know what happens to you and your friends was bad but..."

"No!" Oliver yelled angrily grasping at straws. "We can't tell him this. Not now at least... Let's just wait..."

"Wait for what?" Barry's calm but emotionless voice cut Oliver off and made all three jump.

The three looked at him startled as he leaned against the doorframe looking at his nails. He was too calm and not Barry for anyone's liking. The aura he cast in the room was one of uncertainty and tension.

Oliver felt his insides jump when Barry's gaze shot up and looked right at him with eyes darker than they should have been.

"So what were you not going to tell me?" Barry asked in the same emotionless tone and slowly smirked.

It only went downhill from there.

 

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

If jumping out of your skin was a literal statement, Oliver was sure Cisco would have accomplished that action. The way Barry was looking at them- With predatory eyes watching his victim's next move, made Oliver's skin crawl.

"Barry!... Hey Barry uh... we were just talking about-" Cisco stumbled on his words slowly stepping towards Caitlin.

  
"Don't pretend like you were talking about something else, I know you were talking about me. Now. What was it?" Barry demanded.

  
He started walking towards Cisco and Caitlin menacingly taking him time examining their body language. If Barry's life and sanity weren't at stake Oliver would have found the demanding attitude from his friend very hot. Barry stopped a couple feet away from them staring into their eyes until Cisco caved in first. 

  
"We were talking about Mentality." Cisco shot Oliver an apologetic look.

"We were wondering if you were experiencing any of the... Effects." Caitlin  grimaced as she spoke the word. 

  
"Oh... you mean when I got hit?" Puzzlement showed on Barry's intense features before Barry blinked and shook his head.

  
"... yes." Oliver replied slowly trusting his words to betray him if he spoke.

"Listen guys," Barry's aura vanished and the room felt breathable again. "I'm-"

"Don't say okay dude because you are NOT okay." Cisco interrupted feeling safe enough to argue with Barry without getting his head bitten off.

"I feel a little off but it's probably just side effects." Barry shrugged but backed away hesitantly from them all the same.

Oliver knew Barry enough to know that he was scared. He stood his ground wishing he could turn back time and take the hit instead.

  
"We're just worried that-" Caitlin started, her instinct to help and inform people kicking in.

  
"I'm fine guys, okay? The other victims died within days. It's been two weeks, do I look dead to you?" Barry raised his voice until he was practically yelling by the end of his sentence. He was close to the door now looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"He still could have affected you." Oliver looked at Barry putting the truth card on the table although he didn't want to play it. It killed him inside to see his closest friend like this.

  
"Guys, just..." Barry growled in frustration clenching his hands in his hair, pulling it painfully. "I need to go."

"Barry, wait!" Oliver knew it was no use but he tried anyways.

"Well he's gone so uh... what should we do?" Cisco asked to break the silence between the three.

"He'll come home eventually. Until then we should find a way to cure him." God, Oliver hated to use the word cure. "Caitlin, have you found a way?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm still trying."

"Well try harder!" Oliver raised his voice slightly his own frustration surfacing.

"Dude, don't yell at her. She's trying her best." Cisco sounded offended while standing up for his friend. "Barry's our friend too you know."

  
"I wasn't-" Oliver was about to make a half ass excuse for himself until he saw the two others give each other a look. "Okay fine, I'm sorry."

\--

Oliver walked back to the apartment expecting to walk into a dark and empty living room and was greeted with exactly that. The room was exceptionally dark thanks to the curtains that Barry put up right before Oliver came to live with him (It was because of the street lamp outside his window). Even with the dark cloth the faintest of light seeped in casting an eerie yellow glow. He heard Barry singing softly in what he presumed was the bathroom and  listened to hear the faint lyrics of the song. He loved to hear Barry sing. He wouldn't never sing outright but sometimes he could catch Barry singing in the shower or quietly to himself when he didn't know Oliver was within hearing distance. Oliver smiled to himself until he heard the lyrics.

_I'll sing you a song,_ _a good song of the sea_

_With a way, hey,_ _blow the man down_

_And trust that you'll join_ _in the chorus with me_

_Give me some time to blow the man down._

Oliver knew that Barry didn't know this what was it, children's song? In fact, he knew Barry wouldn't know this and if he did, he wouldn't sing it. Barry hated nursery rhymes stating that they were underlying violent.

He felt an urge to walk in on Barry and confront him not caring if the man was naked or not. It wasn't unusual for Oliver to walk in on Barry in the shower or nude. Not bothering to turn on the lights, he confidently walked through the darkness quickening his pace while using his memory to walk to his room when he ran into the couch.

_Damn, that shouldn't be there._

The singing stopped as Oliver reached for the lamp to turn it on but was instead grasping thin air. He felt for the couch using it to feel around the layout of the room when he felt his hand brush against soft skin. Oliver didn't care about his vigilante status or his tough guy-no emotion ego, he yelled in shock and admittedly in fear also. Out of habit his fight instinct was switched on and reflex's brought his body surging forwards and tackling the man, who he presumed was Barry, and brought him to the ground.

"Oliver! It's me!" Barry yelled as he used his speed to flip them so Oliver was pinned down. That was something else Oliver learned early on in their friendship- Barry was way stronger than he looked.

He felt Barry's body lift off from him and turn on the lights. Oliver had to squint his eyes from the sudden intrusion but quickly adjusted to see Barry's hair dry.

"I thought you were in the shower." Oliver commented stupidly.

"No?" Barry arched an eyebrow lending out a hand.

"What were you doing then..." Oliver mimicked Barry accepting the hand and pulling himself up. 

"I was uh.. laying in bed sorting out some things." Barry walked away back to the bedroom. 

"Oh really? And you had to sing that song... why? I thought you didn't even like nursery rhymes." Oliver waited for an explanation. He knew he could trust Barry to tell him things, even the embarrassing ones.

  
"I don't! It's just came in my head repeating itself and I just had to say it or else my head would have literally exploded." Barry was visibly upset.

"Hey, hey..." Oliver comforted Barry in a soft tone and brought him closer to him enveloping him in a hug. "It's okay, I'm not mad."

"There's something wrong with me." Barry mumbled.

"It's just the effects of Mentality."

"I feel them getting stronger than weaker though. I'm trying to fight it off but it hurts, physically, sometimes."

"You can fight it off. Damn, if anyone could it would be you." Oliver encouraged. He meant it too; They weren't empty words. Barry was the strongest man he ever met (Emotionally at least) Which, to him, made a person stronger than physical strength ever could.

"Thanks." Oliver felt Barry lean his forehead on his shoulder as Oliver stroked through Barry's hair.

When the two made it to the bed Oliver fell asleep almost immediatly only to open a second later by movement next to him. The green numbers on the clock read 4:17 am indicating that he slept for 6 hours. He felt the sheets moving slightly and looked over to see Barry's silhouette sitting up with his knees drawn in close and rocking back and forth. Oliver sat up taking his phone flashlight and shined it at Barry, who was shirtless, and dropped the electronic when he saw milky white iris' rather than hazel ones. Oliver picked it back up and mustered up the courage to shine it back at his target.

It took everything for Oliver to not grab the knife he kept under his pillow and plow it through Barry's heart. When he shined the light back on Barry, Barry was now looking directly at him, the colorless eyes staring straight into his soul and mouthing silent words. In a blink of an eye, literally, Barry's eyes were hazel and he stopped rocking.

"Uh... Barry?" Oliver gulped. This was scarier than anything he experienced in Starling.

"Yes?" It was Barry's voice but it wasn't his mind. Oliver had to keep in mind that this wasn't Barry speaking.

"Are you okay?" Barry's voice was coated with concern. Oliver breathed in deeply to give himself emotional strength and put his phone down but kept the dim flashlight shining upwards so he wasn't immersed in darkness.

"I guess." Oliver made sure to keep his voice steady. "Go to bed."

  
Oliver laid down with his back facing Barry (which wasn't the best idea at the time) and focused on the light the flashlight emitted. He felt the bed creak when Barry laid down and felt the covers shift.

  
Good, he's going to bed.

  
The relief was short lived when he felt Barry breath steadily on his neck. The man was right behind him. Now he could feel Barry's warm radiating from his skin making Oliver feel uncomfortable and sweaty too.

  
It's just Barry. You can turn over. It's just Barry....

He swallowed his nerves once again and rolled over onto his other side internally jumping when he felt his clothed body pressed close to Barry's, their faces inches away. The light cast shadows over most of Barry's features but he could make out the eyes, the gorgeous eyes Oliver fell in love with, moving as if studying his own features.

  
"Hi." Barry acknowledged Oliver's existence.

Oliver stayed quiet feeling as if his words would break the peaceful spell. If he imagined hard enough he could pretend like Barry wasn't loosing his sanity. Yes, he admitted it. Barry was loosing it and soon, if Caitlin didn't come up with a concoction soon, he'd loose his last true and closest friend. For now though, he would enjoy the small moments like these. Innocent yet intimate at the same time.

  
 He stayed still not daring to move as he felt one of Barry's hands travel his chest and abdomen lightly reaching under his shirt and exploring the scarred but toned body, tracing his abs and ribs. He maneuvered the arm he was laying on so he could rest his head on it while he reached his other one and enveloped Barry and started tracing circles on the others upper back ignoring the heat. Oliver closed his eyes embedding this moment in his mind as he felt the warm fingers applying different pressure on certain parts of his body.

Barry didn't say a word. He didn't need to though; his gentle touches were confirmation enough for Oliver to know Barry cared. Oliver was torn between pleasure and fear as he felt long fingers tracing over his throat. He thought the worst while keeping his eyes closed with his sense of feeling was going into overdrive. He imagined Barry suddenly choking him or bringing the knife under his pillow and stabbing him with it. He dared himself to open his eyes but feared he'd see the pale eyes. He'd flip his shit if he did.

Cracking one eye open first he saw Barry's face shadowed but his eye color there. The hazel which expressed concern and something else gentle calmed him down. He felt the fingers trace his jaw, caress his cheek, and then lightly trail over his lips. Oliver shuddered as he felt  the warm breath from Barry right below his ear. Barry didn't have to physically touch Oliver for him to know that Barry's lips were hovering close to his.

  
Oliver didn't know what to do. They never kissed before (mostly because Barry never seemed interested) and Oliver didn't want to take advantage of Barry if this was him in one of his weird episodes. Besides, this attitude was one Barry never expressed towards him before. It was innocent with intimacy mixed in.

  
"Stop." Oliver commanded although his whole body was aching for him to close the gap in between them.

  
He felt Barry sigh in disappointment and roll over taking the covers with him. After becoming used to the heat, Oliver shivered from the cold and empty space beside him dreading the days when he'd have to spend every night like this.

  
\----

Three more days past and Oliver was the only one who would willingly be in Barry's presence. Cisco and Caitlin were scared of him and his sudden behavior change.

After that night Barry's behavior changed into someone completely different. If he wasn't having outbursts of anger he would walk around aimlessly and find a place to sit and stare idly and oblivious as if he was just a mannequin. Except mannequins didn't have a dangerous air about them. He barely even slept anymore— around Oliver at least. Once, as a small test Cisco advised Oliver to do, he dropped a couple plates to see if he could get any reaction but none came. Oliver guessed he moved a lot when he was gone because he'd come home and Barry would be in a different place and things around the house were cleaned up or re located.

When Oliver would hand clean the dishes Barry would walk up beside him and take the knives and clean them like they were his prized possession. What made Oliver's stomach churn and depose of all sharp objects was the comment Barry made afree dinner.

  
"Imagine how pretty this would look if blood was dripping down from it." Barry commented as if he was asking what's for lunch. Oliver watched wearily as Barry traced his finger over the metal and in a flash cut a 7 inch gash from his shoulder down to the middle of his chest, barely missing his throat.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... 
> 
> Kudos and Comments, (good and/or bad) are nice, they keep me going plus they help me in the future writings.
> 
> The nursery rhyme Barry was singing is not Orginial.
> 
> Expect the next chapter in the next 48 hours, I'm almost finished and just need to edit and upload.
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So get this, I was going to post last night but me being a dumb-ass accidentally deleted three hours worth of writing. So I just slept off my frustration instead. I did get the chapter done though and I do like it better than my original so it's a lose-win situation or however that goes.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Oliver reacted immediately. He lunged for the arm that held the knife struggling to wrench the weapon out of Barry's iron grasp. Barry growled and used his powers to pull free lashing out in a smooth, circular arc. Thanking the creator above for his agility and quick reflexes, Oliver dodged the knife suspecting that he'd be gutted by now feeling a tingly sense where the knife tip ghosted against his abdomen. Oliver was ready for round two when he could almost see a switch flip on Barry's expression and his anger was replaced with pure fear in his eyes. He dropped the knife as if it was burning metal and stepped back from Oliver.

"God, I was going to _kill_ you." Barry's voice shook as much as his body.

"But you didn't. You were able to stop." Oliver picked up the knife and cleaned it off purposefully looking away so he didn't have to face the guilt ridden stare.

"What if I couldn't though?" Barry asked hoarsely. Oliver tried to offer to clean Barry up but his friend refused, practically running into the room and shutting himself in.

Oliver took no time to collect any sharp object in the small apartment and deposing of them. He lingered on his beloved bow and arrows, feeling as if removing them from his home was like removing part of him, but he did for Barry's safety more than his own. He felt like a monster for keeping the knife in his nightstand and for not trusting Barry to turn insane and kill him.

 

Two more days passed when Oliver knew Barry was walking on the point of no return. He walked in after a visit to STAR Labs to see Barry by the sink, shirtless and unhealthily thing, with a shattered plate and blood dripping onto the floor. Barry's shoulders were shuddering giving the illusion of crying before Oliver realized he was laughing.

"What are you doing?" Oliver questioned taking slow baby steps towards the man in case he startled him.

Barry turned around quickly with a wild look in his eyes causing Oliver to stop dead in his tracks. Barry had a bloody shard of the plate in his bloody palm with three long and deep looking gashes across his chest in the shape of a lightning bolt. Oliver's face must have been amusing to Barry since he started laughing audibly now.

"It feels so good." Barry was almost in hysterics as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Momentary relief."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver used his years of Vigilante training to keep a steady gaze.

"At first I thought it would hurt, but no. It just feels so good." Barry looked up and raised his hands out to the sides starting to walk around in circles.

"This isn't you." Oliver started walking again as a hunter would before he killed his prey.

"No, this is me. This is me now. Face it, I'm going insane so why fight it?" Barry was laughing like a maniac now cutting another line in his flesh right above his belly button. Oliver watched in sick horror as the flesh was brutally separated and blood seeped out mimicking tears sliding down one's face. Oliver watched as Barry was about to re-cute the same would when his vigilante instinct overpowered him fully as he ran the rest of the distance grabbing Barry's arm and twisting the shard out of his hand. In a flash Oliver was on the ground now wrestling for his life as a wild Barry snarled at him on top. As an effort to save himself, Oliver risked letting go of one of Barry's arms to grab the others neck choking his friend and flinging him to the ground where he hit the back of Barry's head hard enough on the tiles to knock him out. As he attempted to stop the blood from flowing, he called Caitlin to stitch him up.

Caitlin walked in with no more than a "hey" as she made a bee line straight to the kitchen. She gasped when she arrived at the scene which now looked like a murder happened and sat down with her medical kit in her hands. Oliver was about to re-apply pressure to the blood soaked rags when she forced him to remove the dirty cloth. Against his wants, Oliver removed his hands knowing that she had to see the damage. He obliged slowly peeling off the rag and watched her hand go up to her mouth when she saw the angry flesh.

When she touched his skin, she realized that he was running a high fever. " Why did you not notice this?" She demanded.

"I haven't made any physical contact with him for days, I just thought the sweating was a side effect of the Insanity thing." Oliver defended in a sharp tone.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and ordered Oliver around while she cleaned the wounds and stitched them up, both thanking god Barry was still knocked out for many reasons. It took over 30 minutes for her to clean, stitch, and dress the wounds. The two didn't talk unless she gave a sharp order in which Oliver silently carried out.

 

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked while helping Oliver clean up the kitchen. Barry was handcuffed and laying in the bedroom.

"I think I can handle it from here." Oliver gave her a grateful smile.

When she departed with kind words of support, Oliver walked to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the mattress next to Barry. Calming his mind down from what happened, he forced himself to get in touch with his emotions... something he rarely did. He brought his subconscious thoughts to light and realized that he couldn't live without Barry. It was hard enough for him to loose everyone he cared about in Starling but if he well... loved Barry, then his soul would break. He thought of how much he despised Barry's kindness and compassion towards others and always giving someone a second chance but when Barry showed those traits to Oliver, who he didn't even like back then, Oliver fell in love. Part of Oliver wished Barry was dead so it would be easier for Oliver knowing Barry wasn't there. It would kill him, but he would know Barry would be in peace and if there was a Heaven and Hell, Barry would be in Heaven. Now though, Barry was alive, trapped in his own mind and living in a body he was loosing control of.

_I miss you_

 

It was hours until Barry woke and Oliver thanked god that he was present when his friend regained conscience. Barry's eyes fluttered open and look at Oliver with a small smile, the sadness and pain clear as day in his eyes despite the friendly smile. Oliver returned a force smile at the end of the bed where he was seated.

 _A smile could fool a person into thinking someone was happy when they weren't, but the eyes never lied and showed the truth behind the facade._ He remembered Felicity telling him that when she tried to get him to open up to her. 

"Barry?" Oliver fell onto his knees on the floor so he was eye level and brought his hand out caressing the side of Barry's face.

Barry groaned in pain when he stretched despite the fact that his cuts healed up hours ago and held up his handcuffed wrists. He struggled but eventually sat upright resting his back against the headboard.

"Smart move." Barry frowned testing the durability of the metal.

Oliver sighed in relief. This was the first time in days that Barry gave off a non threatening approach.

 

"What happened?" Oliver asked not knowing what else to say or do except rub comforting circles on Barry's upper arm feeling it tense up under his touch.

"I let myself slip. I almost killed you." Barry's voice was filled with sadness as he rolled out from Oliver's touch.

"That was days ago though." Oliver tried to lift Barry's spirits as well as convince himself.

"I want you to promise me something. If I do end up going 100% insane, which I am, you have to kill me." Barry looked at Oliver with eyes that had no hope resting in them.

"I can't do that." Oliver sounded defiant as he sat back on the bed. "You might get through this."

"Oliver, accept this. I'm going to die sooner or later, I'd just rather you kill me than me killing someone first." Barry, even in his worst state, was trying to use logical arguments.

"Do you know what you're asking? I can't kill you." Oliver argued right back, loosing his cool.

"If you don't kill me, then I'm going to end up killing you and everyone I care about and I can't stop myself." Barry shouted, his voice cracking at the end. He tried sitting up but gasped in unbelievable pain and fell back against the pillows.

Barry went vacant and Oliver thought he lost him again when Barry looked away and said, "I can feel myself slipping."

"I'll be with you till the end. I'm not giving up on you." Oliver took his hand and gently took Barry's chin forcing the man to look at him.

"Why?" Barry leaned into Oliver's hand that was now cupping the side of his face.

"Because you didn't give up on me." Oliver gave a small smile.

Barry genuinely smiled warming up Oliver's chest in a good way. Everything in the room became melted together, only Barry being the main focus with the ambiance of the city streets being drowned out by his own beating heart. 

He looked at Barry's lips and how his tongue slid over them nervously and by the gaze of the other, he knew Barry was looking at his too. Oliver wanted to smash his lips against Barry's, kissing them so Barry understood that he loved and cared for him. He wanted to show through touching and kissing what he couldn't express through words. He didn't though. He wanted to draw out this moment as long as possible. The two looked at each other making silent but simple conversation with their eyes before Barry finally closed the space between them. Oliver's heartbeat pounded in his chest as he met Barry in the middle, closing his eyes and tilting his head as Barry's dry lips brushed against his teasingly. They were perfect.

\---

Oliver and Barry were lying in bed with their body's pressed against each other still getting down from their high, swimming in euphoria. Oliver was lying on his back with one arm behind his head and the other around Barry with his hand stroking the chestnut hair. Barry on the other hand was lying on his side using Oliver's shoulder as a headrest using his free arm to trace Oliver's scars on his chest. Oliver was forcing himself to memorize every inch of Barry. 

"You'll do fine without me." Barry muttered against Oliver's neck.

"What do you mean?" Oliver questioned almost not hearing Barry. 

"Nothing..." Barry mumbled exhaling a warm breath on Oliver's skin causing Oliver to shudder at the additional warmth.

Oliver waited for an answer when he felt Barry's breath against his chest even out. He continued stroking his hair not remembering when he drifted off to sleep but waking up cold and alone. He didn't have to open his eyes to know something was wrong. The sound of music was muffled by the bathroom door and water from the tub faucet running. His body jerked awake as he stumbled out of bed grabbing the jeans he wore yesterday, and pulled them on running to the door.

"Barry!" Oliver yelled and banged on the door. He heard whimpering and the occasional slosh of water.

"I'm going to break down the door if you don't answer!" Oliver threatened meaningfully. He knew how much Barry- old Barry- hated how Oliver would always slam doors. He hated how his friend would always fuss about the doors claiming that one day Oliver would break the door and/or the door knob. He was always annoyed at the nagging but now would do anything to hear the complaints.

Oliver took in a deep breath and stepped back. As the Vigilante he could effortlessly break down doors or any thin barrier in that case.

"Oh god." Oliver gasped in horror when he saw Barry sitting in the tub with his back against the wall, bloody. In his hands was the knife Oliver kept in the drawer with open scissors dropped carelessly beside the tub. His hair was matted to his face and he could see the sweat glistening on his forehead.

Barry was only in loose sweatpants sitting in a half filled tub with light pink water surrounded him. The blood from cuts that littered his body trickled down his body creating little trails with some ending in the water and some ending half way down. Oliver's eyes traveled from the top of Barry's sweat pants examining the cuts of different depths across his torso, the cut stitches and re-cut wounds which looked worse than the first time around, and up to Barry's face where there was an angry gash in his cheek. Barry was silently crying and shivering from either the cold water, pain, or overload of emotion. It could have been from all three. He slid the knife across his left wrist for what looked like the sixth time oblivious to Oliver's presence when Oliver reached down and disarmed Barry with minimal resistance. Oliver delicately held the sides of Barry's wrist as to not anger the cuts and pried the knife out of Barry's cold, stiff fingers.

"Oliver, stop. I have too." Barry had tear streaks against his bloody face, creating small trails in the blood where the tears traveled through. Oliver guessed he was crying and was now trying to hold in his emotions.

"No. Let go of the knife." Oliver ordered and felt the knife drop in his grasp. He took the damned thing and flung it across the bathroom listening to the metal clatter on the tiles. He also turned off the unknown song so the only sounds were the sloshing of water and small gasps from Barry.

 "What's going on?" Oliver already knew. It happened to the other victims.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I should have told you this sooner. I didn't know how too." Barry folded in on himself. Oliver pulled the drain plug as Barry started shuddering not trying to hold anything back. Barry's face was hidden but Oliver didn't need to see the agony on his face to feel the agony in Barry's soul.

"Talk to me." Oliver commanded gently. "What didn't you tell me?"

"The- the voices. The voices told me to do this. They told me to do everything. I'm sorry! I can't- they're so violent. I can't do it anymore. I can't fight them." Barry looked up at the ceiling gasping air but chocking when he inhaled too much. Oliver listened because that was all he could do. He didn't have Caitlin's gift in comforting the weak. Not that Barry was weak, but he was just... broken.

"What are they saying?" Oliver wanted to punch himself for asking more out of curiosity than concern.

"They told me to try to attack you. Th- the- they want me to kill you and Cai- Caitlin and Cisco and J- J- Joe and Iris. Everyone. They're telling me how and sh- showing me." Barry started hiccuping as he started rocking back and forth. "I thought I could fight them off in the beginning. I could at first but now they're always talking and It hurts and all I want to do is kill people. I don't slash _can't_ do this anymore. I'm scared! I'm scared of myself, I'm scared of what I am able to do! I'm scared I'm going to retreat into my mind one day and never come out or go to bed and wake up trapped in my mind for eternity and-"

"Slow down, take your time." Oliver was trying to process what Barry was saying. His heart broke that Barry was going through this much emotional pain by himself.

He waited till Barry calmed down slightly and stopped crying. Taking a deep breath Barry continued slowly so he wouldn't set himself off again.

"They wanted me to kill you last night. They were talking to me too. Before we kissed I mean... They told me they'd let me free if I killed you... they said that it would hurt you more if I used your emotions against you. They- Oliver, I agreed to them to kill you. I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking" Oliver saw Barry's eyes turning wet with a fresh set of tears as he looked away ashamed.

"So we fucked just because..." Oliver wasn't sure he wanted an answer. He felt hurt and betrayed but kept the moment on Barry instead of his selfish anger.

"No. No I didn't. That was real please believe me on that." Barry pleaded.

"I will." Oliver did too. "You didn't kill me though."

"I almost did. I almost let the voices take me over. I was so close. I had the knife up and ready to plunge into you. That's when I realized I had to stop it. That's when I..." Barry didn't have to finish his sentence for Oliver to know.

"When I turned on the bath I was just going to slit my wrists but then the voices told me to do all... this." Barry swept his hands over his chest as an unneeded visual. " I couldn't stop myself. They told me where to cut and I couldn't stop- They were screaming at me, louder than ever and I just hurt all over and I tried to cut them out of me. I know this is wrong but... it seemed so right at the moment. I was weak." Barry looked up as a tear trickled from the corner of his eye mixing in with the blood soaked cheek.

Oliver wasn't too worried about the majority of the cuts knowing Barry still had the speed healing seeing as the shallower ones were already healing. He was worried about Barry's emotional health. The guy was obviously bordering life and death, sanity and insanity.

"You're not weak." Oliver stated firmly. "Barry, look at me."

Barry turned his head to looking at him with blurry vision.

"You're the strongest man I've ever known and I know you can fight this. You-" Oliver was begging him more than trying to boost his strength at the point. It was selfish of him. He knew that if he was in Barry's position he'd probably have given in to the temptation and be dead already. "You have to make this. For your friends, family... for me."

"I'm tired of being strong. I just want to die." Barry leaned on his arms which were draped around his knees. He was shaking like a leaf now as a new wave of terror crashed over him. "Please, let me die. I'm going to hurt everyone. The voices are telling me to."

"What are the voices telling you now?" Oliver whispered as if whispering would help.

"They-they're tell-telling me to p-pick up the knife and slit your throat." Barry looked up again gasping for air as if he was being choked. Oliver could see the knife cuts slowly healing back up. "They're taking over again. They're mad I didn't die and they're mad I'm telling you this." Barry whimpered and bit his lip till it bled.

"C'mon, let's get you out of there." Oliver's voice was raspy from his own hidden grief. He helped Barry, who could barely stand, onto his feet and get him into the bedroom. Barry flopped down like a rag doll onto the bed and submissively allowed Oliver to wrap him up into blankets. Oliver watched Barry curl in on himself.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Oliver felt helpless as he watched Barry drown.

"Take that knife and kill me when I'm not looking." Barry answered through the sheets.

An image of Oliver taking the knife and sliding it across Barry's pale throat while he laid in the bed flashed through Oliver's mind shell shocking him that he'd even think of that. He tried to blow away the thoughts but only added on the blood that would slowly soak the sheets. He blinked and shook his head letting out a breath. Oliver decided to leave. He walked over to Barry and wiped some stray hairs off of his forehead bending down to kiss him lightly on the sweat soaked skin. When he reached the door when he heard Barry, in a scarily calm voice, mutter, "I'm going to kill you all."

Oliver knew that wasn't Barry and his gut feeling told him that he just lost his last friend.

  
He didn't feel like he owned his body anymore. It was just a machine that got him to the couch and sat down, gears that moved his arms so his elbows rested on his knees and his head resting on his hands, and a switch that brought tears to his eyes, threatening to fall. He imagined ways to kill Barry knowing that Barry would want that. Oliver didn't want that and selfishly thought of ways to contain Barry, like an animal, until Caitlin found a remedy. He was about to sit up and call Caitlin when he felt a breeze hit him and a flash of lightning travel around the room before vanishing out the door.

_Shit_

Oliver lunged up and ran to the bedroom to see an empty bed and open drawers with cloths strewn about. He checked the bathroom and saw no knife.

 _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Call Cisco and Caitlin. Warn Cisco and Caitlin._ Oliver thought and ran to find his phone.

 

\----

**Meanwhile at STAR Labs  
**

"How's it going on the chemicals?" Cisco called to Caitlin who was busy working in the lab. It was lonely without his usual friends there and no meta disturbance to distract him.

"It's going!" Caitlin yelled back clearly stressed but hopeful. "I think I found a solution!"

"Great!" Cisco exclaimed a bit too loudly. That was the best news he's heard all week.

A second after he found happiness the lights cut out which only meant bad things. Cisco and Caitlin ran to each other out of instinct, ready to fend off the intruder with absolutely nothing but their will to live. Cisco's body tensed up when he heard slow footsteps hit the floor in the hall just right to echo and sound menacing. Caitlin and him gasped in unison when they heard a familiar but scratchy voice start to sing slowly

"Jack and Jill walked up the hill to fetch a pail of water,

Jack fell down and broke his crown

and Jill came tumbling after."

Barry, looking like shit, walk(or more like trudging) through the door making his appearance chuckling like he just heard a really funny joke. He was leaning against the wall for support with jeans and a tattered T-shirt on, holding a bloody knife. He looked like he lost a lot of weight, his hair sticking out everywhere, and dark circles under his eyes. He was terrifying and although Cisco was a good 20 feet away, he could still feel the killer vibe that Barry was radiating like a lighthouse. Cisco didn't see it at first but now he could see a white ring around Barry's iris' blending in with his usual hazel. God, Barry was terrifying. Barry gave a devilish grin while bringing the knife up to his face stroking his cheek with the sharp point.

"So, who's going to be Jack and who's going to be Jill?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was longer than I expected it to be so now 3 chapters will turn into 4. I hope you liked this chapter, it was everywhere kinda. Next chapter I hope that Barry will be terrifying. I don't know. Anyways, I might add 5th chapter later on in Barry's point of view. It'll be stressful though..  
> Oh yeah! And message me on tumblr: the-infinant-one i deleted Kik but can re download it if someone wants to talk but can't over tumblr so... Yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments (Good and/or bad) Are nice, they keep me going and make me try to write better than my last chapter.  
> Thank you all for the kind words and support! It means a lot to me.


	4. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I finally wrote this.  
> I'm not sure what's going on. It's a beautiful(ish) mess. Hope you enjoy!

"I know you're in there Barry- This isn't you." Caitlin tried to reach Barry through words in desperation as he stalked towards her. 

"Barry's gone. He left this morning." The psycho grinned as he inched closer and closer taking his time.

"No no no this isn't happening." Cisco felt panic surge in his chest. If Caitlin wasn't right beside him he would have done something stupid... like run and trip.

The man who used to be Barry surged forwards with knife up ready to strike stopping at the last minute to laugh at Caitlin and Cisco's scared expressions. Barry bit his lip hard before laughing like a maniac scarring Cisco to the bones. It was using Barry's voice. Cisco didn't have time to process being flung to the ground and in his mental haze didn't automatically realize that Barry had Caitlin pinned to the wall keeping her held in place with a strong grip and his body.

"You always were so pretty." Barry whispered seductively in Caitlin's ear letting his warm breath trail up her neck. He reveled in the shudder she gave.

Caitlin felt shivers down her spine from fear as her friend held her tight by the throat and a knife tickling her earlobe. His presence was felt on her neck as Barry inhaled her scent deeply. His eyes were closed but Caitlin still didn't want to look because it would be Barry's face she'd be looking at instead of the monster she was picturing. A jolt of pain pierced her shoulder causing her to open her eyes with a gasp. Flesh, blood, and muscle was showing where skin should have been when it dawned on her that Barry bit her. She whimpered as she looked through blurred vision in horror as Barry spit out the flesh and had blood dripping down his chin. He brought a finger up tracing the wound and taking the blood coated fingertip to his lips where he sucked it clean. Caitlin watched his vision drop as he traced circles on Caitlin’s stomach with the tip of his knife whispering inaudible words. All she could do was stare blindly at his hair in frozen horror and numbing pain.

"Dude! You have to fight this!" Cisco shouted feeling the same desperateness Caitlin felt. He snapped out of his daze when Barry bit Caitlin and in a panic, he tried to grab the psychopath's attention. He saw Barry's head snap up and Caitlin's dismayed face melt into one of pure terror. She screamed and clawed to get away. Cisco would have done the same when the pale face turned and looked at him with milky white eyes and an unnatural grin spread across Barry's face. Cisco jumped and choked on a swallowed a scream knowing that this Barry was going to be in his nightmares for a good solid month. He backed away as Barry dropped Caitlin and stalked towards him. In a split second Cisco felt himself pinned against the wall in a similar position as Caitlin looking into evil, milky white eyes.

“Wake up man.” Cisco pleaded. He screamed as he felt the knife split his skin and bury itself in his stomach. He gasped for breath as he sunk to the floor watching through muffled vision as Barry moved to Caitlin.

“Guess you’re Jill.” Barry smirked before he gave her the same treatment.

 ---------------

Oliver went as fast as his motorcycle allowed only hoping that Barry didn’t do anything by the time he made It to STAR Labs. When he arrived he ran as fast as his legs could carry him into the labs, but stopped dead in his tracks instinctively drawing his bow. He was met with the sight of Cisco and Caitlin on the floor with blood pooling around them. Cisco’s eyes were open staring lifelessly in Oliver’s direction with his hair matted to his face from sweat and blood. His chest was opened up and if Oliver wanted to look closely, he could see hints of broken bones peeking out. Caitlin was a few feet from him with her organs strewn around her, and to Oliver’s horror he could see her still gasping for breath as she shuddered one last time.

Barry was on his knees in between the two corpses shaking and covered in blood. His hair was down and matted to his forehead with blood coating the tips of his bangs. He was looking at his blood coated hands in horror, not even noticing the new presence in the room. 

“Barry?” Oliver could barely say. He was shocked beyond belief. 

“I’m so sorry.” Barry croaked, still rooted in his position. He wasn’t blinking but Oliver could see the tears streaming down his face.

“I-.” Oliver stayed in his position not knowing what else to say.

“I told you to kill me. If you just listened, they could still be alive.” Barry yelled angrily throwing the knife aside. Whatever was possessing him was still present, and Oliver didn’t know who he was talking to anymore.

“You’re right. It’s my fault that they’re dead.” Oliver was willing to give himself all the blame. It was technically his fault anyways. Barry got up slowly and faced Oliver with pale green eyes.

 “He’s gone you know. Trapped in his own mind.” The other Barry tapped his head with his pointer finger smirking. “He’s almost given up.”

“Who are you.” It wasn’t a question. Oliver grabbed his bow until he knuckles turned white with anger.

“I’m the voice in his head that he’s been talking about.” The voice shrugged.

"You'll regret this.” Oliver threatened taking a step closer to show he wasn't scared.

“If you remember correctly, it should have been you. He just… got in the way.” The voice jabbed Oliver where it hurt. It hurt alright. 

 “Don’t listen to him Oliver.” The real Barry tried pleading before blood started to dribble out of his mouth. He made a move that looked like he just got punched in the gut when the voice started talking again.

“You can listen to your Barry, but you know I’m right. It’s your fault everything happened to your friends… here and in Starling.”

“How…” Oliver voiced before he could stop himself. One thing he learned was to never question his enemy. It was too late and the Barry in front of him smiled slyly before answering.

“I can hear his thoughts. He wondered what happened in your past city, and why you left your friends? He was thinking that you’d leave him like you left them when he became too much of a burden-”

“Stop!” Oliver demanded loudly as if his voice could mute what the other was saying.

“Kill me!” Barry screamed, blood spitting out of his mouth. Oliver didn’t know at this point if it was Barry speaking or the voice. Their attitudes were blending too much together and if not for the eyes, Oliver would have been completely lost. The voice was saying one thing but Barry’s eyes were saying another.

“Kill me.” Barry- the real Barry- gasped. "Please."

“I-” Oliver tried to say one of the million things he wanted to say when Barry changed again.

“You won’t kill him.” The voice smirked.

“Yes. I will.” Oliver made sure his voice was steady when he said it. He owed Barry that much. At this point he knew his speedster was at a point of no return and all he could do was grant him his last wish. Oliver aimed for Barry’s heart hoping it would kill him instantly. It didn’t. 

Shit.

Oliver watched Barry fall gasping and shuddering for breath arching his back as if that would help him breath better. He ran and fell in the sticky pool of blood to hold Barry’s upper body in his arms seeing how the arrow lodged inches to the right of Oliver's intended target. Barry attempted to mouth words but choked on the blood that was pooling in his throat.

"Shh, shh." Oliver calmed watching helplessly for what seemed eternity as his lover's life drained out of his body. He felt Barry spasm and close his eyes as he lost consciousness becoming completely still seconds afterwards. The blood trailing down his mouth was dark against his pale, colorless skin dripping onto Oliver’s bare hand. Oliver sat shaking in the blood of his own friends feeling more lost and lonely than he ever felt before. He couldn’t breathe. His throat closed off and he started hyperventilating as the reality finally came crashing in like a tsunami. All of this happened because of him. He didn’t know how he would break the news to Iris or Joe about any of this. If Joe brought a gun to his head, Oliver hoped he’d shoot him.

\----------------

Oliver sat numbly on top of a building in his vigilante outfit still not over the shock of the events that happened. He touched the bruise on his cheek tenderly remembering Joe's fist as it collided with his face. He pressed down on it for the pain so he could be filled with something other than loss.They were all good people who didn’t deserve this fate. He literally lost everything he lived for. His city had fallen into chaos since it was overtaken after he left. He didn’t dare go back yet. He thought back to his other friends. He remembered the look of hatred Felicity gave him as she smacked him and notified that she was leaving the city. He didn't want her to leave and begged her to stay. She obliged only to get fatally wounded and ending up having a leg amputated. Diggle stayed with him until his family was put danger then he was out with no more than a sorry. Oliver didn't blame him. Oliver knew that if he had a daughter and his best friend brought his arch enemy to Oliver’s doors and wounded his girl, he would get out of his friend’s life. His sister didn’t hate him. She just left to live her life with some guy named Roy who seemed like a good enough guy. His parents dead, his lover dead, his friend's gone, and his soul empty, Oliver was contemplating jumping off the roof to end his pain.

He stood up about to jump and end his sorry life when when he heard a female scream from below and a glow of blue light. It was a meta-human probably. Why should he care? He couldn’t fight off meta humans for the rest of his life alone. He didn’t owe this city anything, but yet he owed Barry something. With a deep breath Oliver ran to face the source of the blue glow. He didn’t run to face the meta with anger or vengeance- that would come later. Now he ran because he needed a purpose to live his worthless life.

Central City was his city now and he wouldn’t let it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short story! Thank you for the comments and support that you gave during this story. It was greatly appreciated.  
> It was fun to write and easy since it was intentionally short. I might add another bonus chapter from Barry's POV in the future. (although that'll be on a back burner)  
> Now though I am getting back to my main two stories which I have put off from posting for way too long. Oh yeah, I'll also take some prompts, but I can't promise they'll be done quickly. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are nice, they keep me going and help me write better.  
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be darker hence the reason why I am adding the mature rating.
> 
> Also hint, try to decifer Barry's phone code.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this, comments(good and/or bad) and kudos are nice, they keep me going.


End file.
